When hunting or fishing it is often desirable for a person to wade out into a body of water. This can be useful for getting into an optimum position for fishing, deploying hunting decoys, or to watch for water fowl or other game being hunted. Commonly the bottom of such a body of water will be muddy and uneven. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for the water to be cloudy such that it is difficult to see the contours of the bottom. As a result, it can be difficult to walk or wade through such water without slipping or getting stuck in the mud. At best, this makes it slow and difficult to get around. It can also result in a hunter or person fishing slipping and getting wet. Worst of all, it can be dangerous, particularly if the person is alone.
It can also be difficult or inconvenient for such a person to carry desired equipment with them, such as fire arms, fishing poles, decoys, food and beverages, or other desired items.